


The Ride Home

by Khylara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Mycroft gives Lestrade a ride home
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The Ride Home

Lestrade walked out of Scotland Yard, about to head down the street to the tube when a sleek black limo pulled up next to him. He smiled as the door opened; he knew exactly who it was. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he got in. "I thought you were in Brussels for a conference."

"It ended early, so I came home," Mycroft said as he moved over. "And I missed you."

Lestrade's heart softened. "I missed you, too, My," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. "I'm glad you're home."

"So am I," Mycroft said. "Has my brother been bothering you?"

Lestrade shook his head. "John has been reigning him in for the most part. I've been having more trouble with Anderson, to be honest." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I wish I knew what to do."

"I can have him transferred if you like," Mycroft suggested. "To Yorkshire, perhaps? Or Wales? Or even Northern Ireland?"

Lestrade thought for a moment. "I'll think about it. And honestly, the threat might be enough. I'll say something to him." He leaned in for another kiss. "Thanks for the offer."

"You're quite welcome, my dear," Mycroft said as he put an arm around his lover's shoulder. "Did you want a drink? There's scotch if you like."

Lestrade shook his head, yawning. "Sorry," he murmured.

"No need to be. I know how tired you are." He paused. "Do you want to go home or back to my flat?"

"Yours, I think," Lestrade said, remembering how cold and empty his own flat had become. At Mycroft's, there was at least the good chance of being cuddled while he fell asleep. "But do we have to go right now?"

"No," Mycroft said, catching the gleam in the other man's eye. Picking up his umbrella, he knocked on the privacy panel. "Take us the long way around Hyde Park," he instructed.

"Yes, sir." Mycroft then drew the privacy panel closed, leaving them alone.

"There," Mycroft said, turning back to Lestrade. "We have as much time as you like. What did you have in mind?"

Lestrade gently pushed him against the seat cushions. "This," he said as he began to kiss him again.

Mycroft sighed as Lestrade made quick work of the pearl buttons on his shirt and waistcoat after tossing his tie to the floor. "Gregory," he sighed as Lestrade sucked on a nipple. "Please...yes."

"Yes." Lestrade moved lower, undoing his pants before taking out his lover's erection. He wrapped his hand around it as he licked at the tip, taste exploding on his tongue. "Mmm...you taste good, My. Lovely."

"And you're breathtaking," Mycroft said as Lestrade sucked on him harder. He sighed again, running a hand through the silver strands of his hair. "That's wonderful."

 _You are,_ Lestrade thought as he licked, being careful not to leave any spot untouched. He gripped his lover's thighs, holding him still as he took him deeper before backing off. So good. _Please, love...let me have a taste of you._

With a soft groan, Mycroft came, arching into his lover's touch as he was swallowed down. He petted Gregory's hair, sitting up a little. "My Gregory," he murmured.

Lestrade leaned up for another kiss, licking his lips. "Love you, My," he said, calling his lover the nickname only he was allowed to use.

Mycroft put his clothes back together before pulling Lestrade back into his arms. "And I love you, my Gregory."


End file.
